


Tell Me That You Want Me Tonight

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Harry, Desk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, New York City, Oral Sex, PA Louis, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Shy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Louis Tomlinson loved his job. His boss Harry was great too. He often wondered why a CEO hotshot like him was still single. When a hotel mixup causes them to room together while in The Big Apple, will Louis’ crush turn from fantasy to reality?





	Tell Me That You Want Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smol_spoons_tol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_spoons_tol/gifts).



> I was asked to write this fic for Breana for her birthday, so I hope it lives up to her expectations!
> 
> It's based on [this brilliant prompt from Sol on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RogueForLove/status/981552705654214656), check it out :)
> 
> Come and chat with me on Twitter:  
>  **lovelarry10:** [ @oneolddirection ](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection)
> 
> The title is from 'Dance' by DNCE.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid Mr Styles is busy that day, can I pencil you in for the 25th instead? Around 2pm?” Louis paused and sighed in relief as the woman at the end of the phone confirmed that date did indeed work. “Excellent, I’ve added it to Mr Styles’ diary, he will look forward to meeting with you. Thank you for your call, goodbye.” Louis placed the handset back down and saved the online diary, a quick notification popping up telling him his boss had read it.

“Louis!” A deep voice penetrated the silence then, and Louis jumped, not expecting to have heard his name at all. Louis hurried to his feet, peering around the sleek black door of his boss’ office. “I see you just added something to the diary, who is that?”

“Um, that client you wanted to interview, the young lady with the EP you described as ‘iconic yet eclectic’”? Louis said with a nervous swallow, worried he’d done the wrong thing. Harry had certainly expressed an interest in the record when he’d heard it, and when Freya had called back, Louis was sure he’d want to meet her and had gone ahead and booked the appointment without consulting Harry. 

“Oh. That’s fine, thanks Louis,” Harry said, smiling up at him from where he was bent over his computer, tapping away eagerly at the keyboard. “You’re coming, right?” He cocked a curious eyebrow to Louis who nodded quickly, surprised that Harry wanted him to tag along.

“If you need me to, Mr Styles,” he answered, playing with his fingers in front of his stomach, still nervous around his boss, despite the fact he’d been working there for just over 6 months now. Something about the man intimidated him, yet Harry had been nothing but professional and friendly towards him since the day he’d started. Louis had applied for the job as Harry’s PA with very little experience, yet he was given a chance, something he’d desperately needed at that point in his life.

Harry sighed audibly, pushing his chair away from his desk. “Louis, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s Harry. Call me Harry, please?” He sent Louis a goofy smile which made both men laugh, breaking the tension somewhat. He stood up, walking over until he stood in front of Louis, resting a hand on his shoulder. “When you call me Mr Styles, it makes me feel like I’m about 20 years older than you, rather than the two years there actually is between us.” He smiled softly at Louis, making the dimple in his cheek pop, and Louis felt his own heart weaken. He hoped his crush on Harry wasn’t showing through, steadying his breath.

“Okay, sorry Harry. I just, I guess I’m not used to my boss wanting to be on a first-name basis,” Louis said shyly, glancing up at Harry over the glasses perched on his nose. He shoved them up then and went to leave the room again. “Your next meeting is in an hour, I’ll let you know when the client arrives.”

“Thank you Louis,” Harry said to Louis’ retreating back, quietly wondering how he could bring his assistant out of his shell. They’d worked together for 6 months now but Harry didn’t feel he knew Louis at all, not really. He knew he liked to eat lunch alone at his desk, bringing out a plastic lunchbox every day, surfing on his iPhone, delicate working across the screen as he messaged someone, often smiling to himself. Harry was endeared, but he hid it well, trying to keep a professional facade. Harry made a quick decision that he’d try to get Louis out to lunch later that week, sure that would break the ice a bit between them. Weren’t bosses and PAs meant to have a close working relationship? Harry sighed and brought up his calendar on his Mac again, looking at the colour-coded system Louis had come up with, making it much easier for Harry to understand where he was going and when. 

“Louis!” Harry called again, smiling as Louis appeared in the doorway, shoulders hunched as if trying to make himself smaller than he already was. “Can you please arrange a flower delivery to Meera who came in yesterday? She was lovely, and I’d like to show a token of my appreciation.”

“Sure, anything in particular Mr - I mean, Harry?” Louis asked, little red spots sitting high on his cheeks now. 

“You choose, something colourful though,” Harry said, resting his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on the desk. Louis nodded and returned to his desk, and just a few minutes later, an email pinged through from Louis.

**From:** [](mailto:louistomlinsonpa@recordarchivemag.com) louistomlinsonpa@recordarchivemag.com  
**To:** [](mailto:hestyles@recordarchivemag.com) hestyles@recordarchivemag.com  
  
**Subject:** Any of these?  
  
_I’ve attached a few links to bouquets I think are suitable, would you like to choose one?_

_ Louis _

Harry clicked through and smiled at Louis’ choices, exactly the sort of thing he’d have selected himself. He also liked how Louis had taken the time to ask his opinion rather than just going ahead and spending company money.

**From:** [ hestyles@recordarchivemag.com  
](mailto:hestyles@recordarchivemag.com)**To:** [ louistomlinsonpa@recordarchivemag.com](mailto:louistomlinsonpa@recordarchivemag.com)

**Subject:** Lovely choices

_ Lovely selections Louis, very colourful, exactly my cup of tea. My favourite is the third one though, please order that and send to Meera’s office for tomorrow. Thanks!  _

_ H _

A few minutes later, his computer pinged again, and Harry smiled as Louis’ name popped up in the notifications.

**From:** [](mailto:louistomlinsonpa@recordarchivemag.com) louistomlinsonpa@recordarchivemag.com  
**To:** [](mailto:hestyles@recordarchivemag.com) hestyles@recordarchivemag.com  
  
**Subject:** All done

_ Ordered, delivery will be between 10 and 12pm tomorrow morning. Glad you liked them. _

_ Louis _

Harry clicked out of the email screen, returning to the pile of confusing paperwork in front of him. He was one of the youngest editors in the industry at the moment, having made a name for himself at the tender age of 21 when he wrote a few iconic articles for  _ Rolling Stone Magazine _ . Harry hadn’t expected the interest in him to grow to the proportions it had done, but still, he had accepted every opportunity that came his way and by the age of 23, he was Editor-in-Chief of  _ Record Archive Magazine _ , a fairly new publication whose subscription and circulation rate had increased fourfold since Harry had taken over 4 years ago now. Things had gone so well for Harry he worked his way up to the position of CEO at the tender age of 26, still overseeing the magazine but holding more power than he ever thought would ever come his way. 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Louis and Harry exchanging several more emails before heading down to the parking garage. He climbed into his Audi Q7, setting the air conditioning to low and popping in a new demo CD Louis had put on his desk earlier on, telling Harry he’d liked the sound, and thought it had potential.

He indicated, pulling out of the underground garage and immediately joined a large traffic jam outside, sighing as he settled back in his plush leather seats. A familiar figure walked past then, and Harry hurried to lower the passenger side window as he crawled along in traffic.

“Louis! Hey, Louis!” Harry called, deciding to beep his horn when he realised was wearing earphones and probably couldn’t hear him. Louis visibly jumped and flew round, eyes wide as they landed on Harry. He quickly removed the earbuds and bent down, peering through the window. “Need a lift?”

Louis shook his head, adjusting his brown leather satchel over his body, tucking the canvas strap under the lapel of his fitted blazer. Harry couldn’t help but notice how the jacket fitted the curve of Louis’ waist perfectly, stopping at his wide hips. He swallowed heavily and cleared his throat.

“Sure? I don’t mind.”

“Nah, but thank you. I enjoy the walk, love listening to some music and getting some fresh air. I’m not far anyway, will probably walk there faster than you could drive me there!” Louis laughed and Harry nodded in agreement. “Hey, you’re listening to the CD I gave you earlier, hope you enjoy it,” Louis said with a smile, putting one earphone back in. 

“Yeah, you have good taste Lou. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Harry cringed to himself at the use of an over familiar nickname but Louis didn’t seem to mind, waving bye. Harry watched as he strolled down the street, hips swaying as he rejoined the crowd, being swallowed up among the throng of commuters on the pavement. Harry sighed and settled back against the backrest of his seat, trying to shake the thought of Louis out of his mind.

*****

“Now, it’s lunchtime. It’s a working lunch, so do you want to come with me? We can discuss the upcoming interviews and meetings?”

A few days later, Harry had managed to persuade Louis that he could eat lunch out of the office with him, despite the many protestations of the younger man. An hour later, they were seated opposite each other at a restaurant not too far from their office, having walked there in the glorious May sunshine, chatting easily much to Harry’s delight. Harry had encouraged Louis to open up a bit more about himself, keen to find out more about his shy and withdrawn PA. Louis had been a little reluctant, but once he realised Harry seemed to be genuinely interested, he started speaking more freely, showing Harry photos on his phone of his multitude of siblings, talking about them with such love that Harry felt fond towards the younger man.

“How about you Harry?” Louis said, munching on the end of a sesame breadstick, cringing as crumbs littered the table, hurrying to swipe them onto the floor.

“I have an older sister, Gemma. She works for MAC, she’s a cosmetics buyer, very good at her job even if I have no clue about any of the things she sells,” Harry said with a self-deprecating laugh. “It’s just me, her and my mum now. Dad left when I was young, don’t see him much anymore.” He shrugged it off, but Louis could see the slight hurt behind the mask Harry was putting up. 

“Same here. Dad took off when I was about a week old. My step-dad raised me, until he and mum got divorced too. Just me, her and the girls now.” Their meals soon arrived, Louis wrinkling his nose at Harry’s fancy salad while he blushed as his spaghetti dish was placed in front of him, thinking perhaps he should have ordered something lighter for lunch.

“God, that looks good. May I?” Harry indicated Louis’ plate with his fork, and Louis flushed again, nodding and pushing the plate over, letting Harry scoop up some of the meal onto his own fork before popping it in his mouth and groaning. “Get the salad Harry, be healthy Harry. What a stupid bloody idea,” he moaned, making Louis laugh. Louis fell silent again, shyness taking over him as Harry talked him through some of the upcoming interviews for the magazine, Louis jotting down notes between mouthfuls, well aware this was a working lunch.

Louis felt slightly overwhelmed at the amount of information being thrown at him, but he was determined not to let Harry down. Somehow, he’d found that he was quite good at this job. He had the organisation skills to keep himself afloat, and had a knack for remembering things Harry asked him at the most random of moments. The only thing failing him at the moment was his own mind, his shyness, especially around Harry, quite painful at times. It didn’t help that Louis was harbouring a crush the size of Jupiter on Harry, and had been since the day he started.

And I mean, who could blame him? Harry was tall, with a very handsome face, beautifully coiffed hair and a kind, caring nature that belied the harsh persona he allowed to circulate around the industry, keen to cultivate the harsh CEO mindset everyone held about him. Louis didn’t understand it, but he was pleased the real Harry, the one he saw day to day at the office, was nicer than that. Harry was quite demanding, but Louis quite liked being told what to do, and preferred to know where he stood when he had a list of things to work through.

They finished their meal, which Harry put on the company credit card and headed back to the office, Louis tapping away at his work phone, already beginning to pull together some of Harry’s requests. Harry slid quietly into his office, pulling apart a pile of paperwork as Louis sat at his own desk, smiling at the picture of his grinning twin sisters he’d taken last week and popped into a frame. He replied to a few emails, got Harry a fresh cup of coffee and set the photocopier off while he booked a few more interviews.

“Um, Kaia says she can’t make the meeting in two weeks, she’ll be in New York. Do you want me to reschedule or…” Louis trailed off, raising his eyes to Harry. Harry pondered for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, we need to secure that interview. The photoshoot can be done any time, but time is of the essence with the interview. Book Matty to go and shoot her asap, but get me a hotel when she’s in New York. We can tie up a few loose ends while we’re there,” Harry said with a decisive nod, and Louis was frozen in the doorway.

“We?” He said curiously, frowning at Harry’s use of the term.

“Well, yes Louis. We. You and me. I can’t very well go to New York without my assistant can I? I need someone to make sure everything is in order, and I trust you to do a good job. I assume you have a passport and you can come with me?” Louis picked his jaw up off the floor and nodded, tempering down his excitement, wishing he could squeal over the fact he was going to New York. “Excellent. So if you could book two rooms for the week that Kaia is in town, a few days either side of her trip in case we need anything more, go for a good hotel Louis, the magazine can afford it.”

“Okay boss, no problem,” Louis said. He sat back at his computer and spent an hour on Google, working out a good hotel for he and Harry to stay at, keen to pick somewhere that wasn’t too extravagant, but that would also make him feel like he’d done NYC in style. He eventually settled on one, booking two adjacent rooms online for an 8 day stay, then he hooked them up with airline tickets, upgrading the pair of them to business class, since he knew Harry flew nothing but.

The next few days passed by quickly, and Louis’ excitement for the trip only grew. He’d phoned his mum the minute he’d gotten home when Harry had originally told him about the trip, and he’d gabbled on for an hour, praying he’d have a few days to himself so he could visit the tourist hotspots he’d always eyed from afar, on TV and in movies, unable to believe he was actually going to be there. His phone buzzed on his bedside table and he rolled up the dark blue jumper, sliding it into his suitcase before he picked up the phone.

**From: Harry Styles**

**_Hi Louis, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and take us to the airport. It isn’t far so no point in wasting a car service. I have a valet I use regularly. Is 6am okay? H._ **

Louis quickly tapped out a reply, surprised Harry wanted to pick him up, since he was expecting to have to book a taxi for himself.

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

**_Thank you Harry, 6am is fine. I’ll be ready. See you then. Lou._ **

Louis winced as he hit send with the nickname Harry had dropped on a few occasions now at the end of his message, but shrugged, choosing a new set of tunes from his iTunes playlist, hooked up to the bluetooth speaker set up in his bedroom. He sang and danced around until it was time for some dinner, and he grabbed a pizza from the freezer, sticking it into the oven. His phone pinged again, and he eyed the screen from where he stood washing up a few mugs he’d used earlier on.

**From: Harry Styles**

**_Kaia just emailed us, meeting is set for Tuesday. You can have Thursday, Friday and Saturday off to explore the city if you like. H._ **

Louis silently cheered, pumping his fists in the air and hurried to the bedroom, grabbing the guidebook he’d picked up on a whim earlier on in Waterstones. He used the post it notes he’d stuck on the relevant pages to flick through, eyes widening at the sights he’d now be seeing with his own eyes. He’d even withdrawn some money from his savings to make sure he had enough to travel around the city, not wanting to take advantage of Harry’s or the company’s hospitality.

He ate his pizza and headed to bed, guidebook still in his hands. He remembered he hadn’t replied to Harry’s earlier message so did so before he had an early night, already feeling too pumped to sleep, anticipation buzzing through his veins like a drug.

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

**_Thanks Harry, spent the afternoon planning the sights I want to see, even bought a guidebook! See you in the morning :) Lou x_ **

He hit send before it dawned on him he’d ended his text with a kiss.

“Shit-” he said out loud, slapping his forehead with his palm, the slap sound reverberating around the room. His phone pinged again and Louis honestly wanted to throw it out the window rather than see Harry’s no doubt annoyed reply, probably fed up at Louis being far too friendly.

**From Harry Styles:**

**_Good night Lou, sleep well. See you bright and early :) H_ **

Louis let out a breath of relief at Harry’s simple message, ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest now. He reached over and grabbed his charger cable, pushing it into the slot at the bottom of the phone and setting it down, before double checking he’d set an alarm for half five, not wanting to make Harry wait when he arrived. He settled back into his feather pillows, keen to let sleep take over him, knowing the sooner it did, the sooner he’d finally be in New York.

*****

“Fuck me!” Louis said, making Harry burst out into laughter. Louis was leaning over Harry’s entire body now, neck craning to see the view from the yellow cab Louis had insisted they get to the hotel, despite the fact Harry was more than willing to book a town car when they were back in Manchester. “Harry, look! The Empire State Building! My god, I’ve always seen this view in movies but I just never - god, wow. Thank you, thank you so much for letting me tag along with this, it’s like, god it’s a dream come true Harry.”

Harry just sat back and admired Louis’ excited expression, loving how he seemed to finally be coming out of his shell a bit. They’d chatted easily for the first part of the long flight until Louis had dozed off on Harry’s shoulder, and instead of moving him away, Harry had just stayed still and plugged in his earphones, switching on a new movie, letting Louis curl up against his body, certain the man would be embarrassed if he knew just how little and cosy he looked against Harry’s side.

Eventually, the cab pulled up outside a regal looking hotel, and Harry pulled out his wallet, handing the driver a small wadge of bills, thanking him as he helped them lift their cases out of the boot. Louis tailed after Harry, wide eyed and still completely in awe of his surroundings. He didn’t even seem to mind as he was bumped out of the way by a burly man in a suit, and Harry wandered over, wrapping a protective arm around his small shoulders, guiding him into the lobby.

Louis blushed as Harry took his arm away, and rifled around in his bag for the paperwork for the hotel. Harry had insisted that everything was electronic these days, but Louis was nothing but prepared, and preferred to carry hard copies of everything, “just in case Harry, you never know what can happen with computers”. Harry had shrugged and watched as Louis strode up to the desk, amused at how he nearly had to stand up on tiptoe to see. Harry listened in to the conversation as he watched Louis’ arms begin to wave around before settling on his hips, an unhappy expression now crossing his features.

“No, I’m sorry but this isn’t good enough. My boss has paid a lot of money for this hotel, and you’re telling me you’ve messed up our reservation?”

“I’m so sorry Mr, uh, Tomlinson. It seems there was a glitch with the booking, and it was processed incorrectly due to a system failure.” The woman looked mortified, tapping away at her computer, trying to resolve the issue.

“What’s the problem?” Harry said, stepping up to the counter next to Louis.

“The hotel has cocked up our reservation,” Louis spat out in an angry tone, and Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. Louis didn’t often outwardly show emotion, and his tone shocked Harry. “Instead of two adjacent single rooms, we’ve been given a deluxe suite.”

Harry stared blankly at Louis. “I don’t get the issue.” 

“Well, Harry, the suite only has one king sized bed instead of single beds.” Harry frowned as a blush covered Louis’ cheeks again, and Louis ducked his head, breathing heavily. “Everything’s ruined, already. I’m so sorry, I should have checked, I-”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Harry said, laying a hand on Louis’ shoulder, trying to calm him. He turned to the staff member on the desk then. “Is there any way we can switch the room now?”

She shook her head regretfully, meekly staring up at Harry. “I’m really sorry Sir, but we are fully booked. Please let me assure you that you will not be charged for this stay due to our error.”

“I should hope not,” Harry said, a firm expression crossing his face now. “We will take the room, but we expect complimentary room service tonight to compensate us.” The woman nodded, and handed over a sleek black credit card style key to Harry, who accepted it with a shake of his head, still clearly unhappy. He turned and looked at Louis, nodding his head in the direction of the bank of lifts, pressing a button on the wall and stepping into the first set of doors that opened.

Louis shuffled in, head low and he didn’t say a word as the lift sent them hurtling up to the 19th floor. They stepped out together, Louis a step behind Harry and watched as Harry slid the card into the slot, swinging the door open, holding it open for Louis to follow him inside. Harry hauled his case up onto the bed, unzipping it and hanging up his suit hangers inside the wardrobe, stopping when he noticed Louis hadn’t yet moved.

“Everything okay Louis?” he questioned. Louis didn’t say anything so Harry prodded further. “Talk to me. What’s up?”

“I - um, I just feel really bad this has just been a big disaster. It’s the first proper trip abroad I’ve sorted for us for work and I’ve screwed up. Please don’t fire me Harry, please-” Harry was stunned that Louis would even say such a thing that he didn’t say a word, causing Louis to speak again. “I’ll go and find a cheap motel or something, you can stay here, don’t worry, this is all my fault-”

“Louis, stop.” Harry stood in front of him then, slightly intimidating in his stance, but it worked, stopping Louis in his tracks. The smaller man looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, tears threatening to fall. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here with me, and we’ll make the best of it. I don’t mind sharing a bed, we’re adults. If you really can’t bear the idea of sleeping next to me, I’ll take the sofa. Just… don’t go Lou. Don’t let this fuck up your trip. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to it.”

All the fight seemed to disappear from Louis then, and he just nodded, sliding the handle of his suitcase down, slumping into an armchair just behind him. He leant over, elbows propped on his knees, head resting on his palms.

“And this is not your fault Lou. I’ve seen the booking stuff, you did everything right, it’s them who have fucked up. Come on, you’re in New York! With your boss, granted, but still, let’s have fun, yeah?” He wrapped Louis in a quick hug but pulled away when he felt Louis stiffen like a board under his touch. “Shit, sorry. Um, forget I did that…” He span around and started pulling out the rest of his shirts, hanging them up, leaving enough room for Louis’ clothes.

They unpacked in silence until Louis finally spoke up.

“I’m hungry, wanna go and grab a pizza or something?” Harry’s eyes lit up at that and nodded eagerly. 

“I know just the place Lou, come on.”

*****

“This is just so cool, I feel like a right tourist but I don’t even care,” Louis grinned at Harry across the table, picking up a few more fries from the basket laid between them. He coated them in the ketchup which was puddled on his plate and ate hungrily, eyes still raking over the walls, littered in all manner of posters, baseball team memorabilia and more. “Have you been here before?”

Harry swallowed his food down before answering. He couldn’t help but notice how nice Louis looked tonight. He’d changed out of his plane clothes before they’d headed out, and was now dressed in an adidas tank top which he’d paired with some denim shorts and Vans. Harry loved the tattoos on his arms, something usually hidden under his crisp work shirts and made a mental note to ask Louis about them later.”Yeah, brought Gemma, my sister, here before. The burgers are just to die for… as you probably know now,” Harry said with a laugh, laying a hand on Louis’ arm without realising.

Louis froze once more under his touch. He knew that being out of work, Harry might act a bit differently towards him, but he’d been quite tactile since they’d landed and they’d found out about the hotel room screw up. Louis was frantically trying to push it to the back of his mind. The thought of having to sleep next to Harry was doing funny things to his mind, and he honestly didn’t know how he was going to survive the night, let alone the next 7 nights next to his hugely attractive and very out of his league boss.

Harry looked stunning right now, and Louis kept his eyes everywhere he could except on Harry, sure that his boss would be able to feel his eyes bore into him if he so much as laid a glance on Harry. The pale blue shirt pulled taut across his biceps, making Louis’ mouth-water, and the dark denim shorts ended just above his knee, giving Louis a glimpse of his thighs, littered with dark hairs. Louis wanted so badly to touch, but he collected himself. It had been too long since Louis had been with anyone, and being in such close proximity to such a gorgeous man was driving him crazy.

“So, which tourist hotspots are you going to drag me to then?” Harry said with a smile, pushing the last few fries in the basket towards Louis, who smiled gratefully. 

“You’re coming with me?” Louis asked, a little stunned at the fact Harry wanted to spend their free time together as well as their working hours.

“Well, yeah. Thought I might show you a few hidden gems that might not be in your guidebook. Oh, unless you’d rather be alone, sorry, I just assumed-” Harry blushed at that, and Louis was even more endeared if that was possible.

“No, I’m just surprised that’s all, that you wanna go around with me,” Louis said, swallowing down the last of his amazing burger. Harry was right, they were to die for. “Usual places though, I guess. Empire State Building, World Trade Center memorial, Statue of Liberty…” Harry nodded along, already pulling out his phone to make some notes himself.

“Okay. I’ve got a few ideas, but I think I’ll keep them as a surprise. Ready to go?” Louis nodded, wiping off his mouth with a napkin and he stood, following Harry to the counter, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket to pay, frowning when Harry waved his cash away. “Expenses Lou, don’t worry about it.” Louis sighed and tucked the bills away, following Harry out of the door and back to the hotel.

Things felt more awkward when they started to get ready for bed. Louis used the bathroom and brushed his teeth first, sitting on the bed and texting his mum while Harry did the same, the TV blaring lowly in the background. Louis was in a comfy old t-shirt and some sports shorts, legs crossed when Harry emerged shirtless from the bathroom. He wandered over his bag, rifling around for something and Louis tried to slow his heartrate.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, cheeks feeling like they were on fire as his gaze was drawn back to Harry’s amazing figure. He had had no idea what was under those shirts he wore every day, but now he did, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get the picture of Harry’s torso out of his mind. He set an alarm and wriggled under the covers, turning to face the door, well away from Harry’s line of sight. In comparison, Louis felt short and pudgy, and he shut his eyes, willing sleep to come.

“Lou, you need anything while I’m up?” Harry said softly, watching until Louis’ head shook slightly against his pillow. Harry flicked off the main light before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts, and when he noticed Louis was still pretty dressed, he decided to leave them on. He climbed next to Louis, careful not to jostle the sleepy man. “Night Lou, sleep well.” There was no reply and Harry rolled onto his side, back to Louis and closed his eyes, hoping for a good night’s sleep.

*****

Louis’ back felt hot and sweaty as he started the stir, the low hum of the room’s air conditioning unit finally rousing him from his sleep. His alarm hadn’t yet gone off so it must still be early, but Louis had to escape the relentless heat. He didn’t understand it, since the air con was working. He went to move but found it difficult, something holding him down. His eyes flew open and he looked down, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Harry’s long arm wrapped tightly around him, gripping at the fabric of his t-shirt. Despite the fact that this is what Louis had wanted for a long time, it was suddenly too much.

He tried to wriggle away, well aware by now of the presence of his morning wood, and he was keen to escape before Harry caught sight of it. Harry’s hold tightened as Louis tried to escape, and a groan left his lips as Harry pulled him back, Louis’ back flush against Harry’s bare chest now.

“Shit,” he murmured, now feeling Harry’s arousal resting against his backside. It took all of Louis’ self-control to not rock back against it, and instead, he reached for his phone, flicking through a few news website and Facebook before he felt Harry stir, and then he was released.

“Oh fuck, shit Lou, I’m so sorry-” Harry mumbled, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, covers pooling at his firm waist. “Um, I’m a cuddly sleeper, and well, I’m a bloke, so that happens…” His face was red now, and Louis felt bad enough that he tried to pacify Harry somewhat.

“Don’t worry about it Harry. Not like I’ve never woken up to a guy with a hard-on before. I mean, shit, well, it’s been a while but it happens. I’m gonna get in the shower.” Louis hopped up and scuttled across the room, grabbing his blue wash bag before slamming the door behind him, and Harry groaned, flopping back down onto the mattress as the sound of the shower filled the room. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was still willing his erection to go down when Louis ruined all his hard work. The door to the bathroom opened, a billow of steam coming out before Louis emerged in just a towel, droplets of water running down his bare chest. 

“Forgot my clothes, sorry…” he tailed off, hot-footing it across the room, clutching the towel tightly in one hand to stop any accidental flashes. That was NOT what Louis needed right now - this was humiliating enough. He held his clothes close to his chest, trying to cover his belly as he went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry was tenting under the sheet again but resisted sneaking a hand down to wrap around his cock, knowing Louis could walk out any time. Instead, he pictured anything that could make him go soft in a hurry and luckily, it worked, his erection dying just before Louis emerged from the bathroom, smart looking since they were heading to the company’s New York office later that morning.

“Just gonna get in the shower, then we can go and get breakfast?” Harry said, grabbing a pile of clothes and underwear from his suitcase. Louis nodded, gaze fixed firmly on his phone, knowing if he took another look at Harry’s tattoo ladened torso, that would be it, he might not be able to hold back. Pining like this really wasn’t his thing. But something about Harry made him feel so out of reach of Louis, he just couldn’t help himself. Harry was the forbidden fruit, the one your mother warned you about when you were younger, but that simply made him more irresistible to Louis.

But still. Louis was the lowly PA. Why would someone of Harry’s position and stature be interested in the hired help? Louis shook it off, answering a few emails on his phone as he waited for Harry, desperately trying not to picture him naked under the spray, washing himself down… no. Stop it. Those thoughts weren’t going to get him anywhere but in big trouble. 

*****

The morning was spent firstly in another diner, the pair sharing a large platter of breakfast foods, coffee flowing freely as they tried to adjust to the time zone difference. They then headed over to the office, Harry introducing Louis to the important people before he headed into his meeting. He’d left Louis with the girls on the photography desk, talking about some up and coming new artists, but all through the meeting, Louis just wished he could get back with Harry. There was something about the man that was intimidating, yes, but at the same time, it somehow felt comfortable. The conversation flowed, they had similar interests and Harry seemed just as excited for their days of exploring as Louis did. Something bubbled low in Louis’ tummy at the thought of traipsing around New York together, looking to all intents and purposes like a couple, people judging him on how he’d managed to bag someone as handsome as Harry. He shook the thought off and returned to the conversation, smiling at a new face who joined their group.

“Hey, I’m Connor,” the voice said, stretching out a hand for Louis to shake which he did, startled by the tight grip of the large hand that swamped his. “You must be the cute British boy who Harry’s brought along, I’ve heard all about you already.” Louis blushed at the attention and started fidgeting in his chair, not quite sure how to react to the sudden male attention.

“Connor, fuck off, leave him be,” Carrie said, making the rest of the group chuckle. She slid the latest American issue over the table to Louis, who started flicking through it, noting the similarities and differences between this and their own version of the magazine. He pointed at an article that caught his eye, and they spent the next twenty minutes discussing it, arguing over their opinions, but in a way that made Louis felt his was valid, despite the fact he wasn’t a journalist or anything, just a PA. He liked being made to feel like that - included.

Louis felt a warmth at his back then as the new guy draped himself over the back of Louis’ chair, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “So, if you need a tour guide, I’m more than happy to show the sights and sounds of my fair city. I have a few things I would  _ love  _ to show you…-”

“Well, it’s a good job he has me for the next few days then, isn’t it?” Harry rumbled, expression stern and serious as he stood with his arms folded at the head of the table. Louis gulped, loving how powerful Harry looked right now. He was stood in a white shirt, unbuttoned to the middle of his navel, and it was tucked into a very dark blue pair of skinny jeans, the outfit finished off with a pair of black leather Chelsea boots. Louis could just eat him.

“Hey sorry man, didn’t realise he was spoken for,” Connor said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Louis hurried to make a quick denial, to say that he wasn’t spoken for when Harry cut in again.

“Well, he is. Ready, Lou?” When Louis stood, Harry wrapped an arm loosely around his back, letting his hand come to a natural resting place on Louis’ hip. Louis couldn’t help but notice the surprised expressions of the girls around the table, and he wriggled nervously, only making Harry dig his fingers in deeper. “Lovely to meet you all, I’m sure we will pop by again before we head home.” Harry waved and Louis did the same, rushing out a quick thank you to the girls for their hospitality, not missing Connor’s raised eyebrows as he let him be lead away.

It was quiet between them as Harry hailed them a cab, pulling the door open for Louis before sliding in next to him, giving the driver the address of the hotel. 

“What was that?” Louis asked softly, Harry flicking his head around to look at Louis, a bit surprised at the hurt expression on his face.

“What?” Harry asked, not quite getting what Louis meant. He hated the funny silence that had descended over them since he’d come out of his meeting with the New York bosses. The meeting had gone well, and Harry was proud of how he’d handled himself against 2 men old enough to be his father, but that all disappeared the second he saw the bulky American leaning over Louis far too proprietarily for Harry’s liking. He’d reacted on instinct, all but claiming Louis as his own in front of his new friends, something animalistic coming out of him without his control. Harry wasn’t usually like that, but he couldn’t put his finger on what had forced that side of him out.

“I asked what that was. You coming out there and making out to my new friends that we were, well, something. You said I was spoken for, Harry.” Louis looked across, surprised at the blush that was creeping across Harry’s usual cool facade. 

“I, um, sorry Lou. I just, well, I didn’t like the way that guy was draping himself over you. I didn’t mean to insinuate anything, I know it wasn’t my place.” Harry continued staring at his hand, twisting the ring around on the middle finger of his right hand, feeling awful now.

“It’s not your place to care Harry, and frankly, I don’t know why you did. I’m just your PA, yeah? And I don’t need protecting, I really don’t.”

Harry sat and nodded, reaching across to pat Louis’ thigh before whipping it away again, unsure Louis would welcome any kind of touch at that moment. “You’re not just my PA, Lou.”

“What?” Louis’ attention was elsewhere now, staring out of the window at the multitude of buildings they were zooming by, New Yorkers strutting down the streets looking like they were on a mission.

“You’re not just my PA. I consider you a friend, Louis. Look, can we please try and put it behind us and enjoy the time we have in the city? I mean, I know we have the interview tomorrow, but after that, it’s all about you, okay?”

“Sure. I, um, think of you as a friend, too. Thanks for looking out for me.” Louis slid out of the cab, this time holding the door for Harry as once again the taller man paid the driver. They headed back up to their suite, needing to get changed for their dinner tonight. Harry had made them a reservation at one of his favourite restaurants, and had asked Louis to dress up smartly. He was stood shaving in the bathroom when Louis walked in.

“Oh, sorry, I just needed to grab my cufflinks from my washbag,” he said, head down as Harry started to rinse away the foam on his face, patting it dry with one of the hand towels. “Think I should probably have a shave too, I look a mess-”

“Don’t.” Harry’s eyes widened as he realised he’d spoken aloud. “Um, sorry. I just think you suit the stubble, that’s all.” Louis stared at him, nodding slightly with a confused expression on his face before he headed back out, looping his black leather belt through the smart trousers he was wearing, bending over to roll up the cuffs slightly, baring his ankles on top of his shiny brown brogues.

Harry emerged from the bathroom then, only wearing his trousers, and Louis was sure Harry was trying to cause him to have a coronary. Louis couldn’t handle seeing this much of Harry’s bare skin so often, so he felt relieved when his phone buzzed with a FaceTime call from his mum.

“Erm, I’m just gonna take this in the living area, it’s my mum…” Harry smiled over as Louis left, closing the door behind him to give Harry some privacy, and to keep his conversation between him and his mum private. He accepted the call and grinned at the screen, in front of the window so his mum could see the New York skyline behind him.

“Hey love!” The familiar voice came through the tinny speakers, and Louis smiled back, happy to hear her voice, even though it had only been a few days since he’d spoken to her. “How’s the Big Apple? Having fun?”

“It’s amazing Mum, just look at that view.” He span around, panning the camera across the window so she could see everything he could see. “I mean, we haven’t had a chance to explore much yet but Harry’s promised to take me out over the next few days, see some sights.”

“Harry now, is it?” She teased, a sly smile on her lips. Louis always told Jay everything, and had told her about his embarrassing crush on Harry. She’s been lovely and supportive as usual, telling him to go for it, much to his horror. She’d backed off when she’d realised there was no way Louis was intending on acting on his feelings, but wished her son could find someone to make him as happy as he made those around him. 

“Stop it. It’s Harry cos we’re together all the time at the moment, and Mr Styles gets a little awkward 24//7. Anyway, we had a meeting today. He left me with some of the other staff, which was fine, but then…”

“But then what?” Jay queried, not liking the odd expression on her son’s face.

“Well, this guy, Connor, was chatting to me, offering to show me around the City, you know, usual friendly stuff. But Harry came over and all but made out we were together, that I had no need for Connor’s help because I had him. I’m just confused. Why is he being like this if this is just a purely professional thing?” He watched as Jay shrugged before she hollered at one of his siblings in the other room, and Louis smiled, already missing the bustle of his family life. He spent a lot of time around his Mum’s, not caring that he was 23 and had moved out 2 years ago. He loved her, and his siblings so much, and there was nothing better for him than weekends spent with his loved ones.

“Maybe he likes you more than he’s letting on,” she said, hating how Louis laughed at the possibility Harry might find him attractive. “Louis, stop. You’re a handsome guy, you know that. I just think that maybe he’s worried about making a move because he’s your boss, and you’re his PA-”

Louis shoved the phone down on the table, willing his mum to stop talking when the door flew open and Harry walked in, buttoning up his shirt.

“Lou, have you seen my belt - oh shit, I forgot you were on the phone. I’m so sorry-”

“Is that Harry? Let me say hello!” came a muffled sound from the table, and Louis wanted to die. This was the last thing he needed, and he swallowed as Harry wandered over to the table, crouching down next to Louis, using his thigh to keep his balance. Louis ignored the butterflies now going mad in his tummy from Harry’s touch, and picked up his handset reluctantly.

The screen refocused and Jay’s smiling face filled the screen.

“Oh, hello Mrs Tomlinson, nice to meet you… well, sort of,” Harry said with a low chuckle, and Louis sat there, eyebrows raised at how polite he was being.

“Hello love, call me Jay, please. I’ve heard a lot about you, I hope you’re having a good trip so far with my boy?” Louis was trying to shoot daggers at her through the phone, and his breath hitched when Harry dug his fingers in slightly to his thigh, telling him to calm down, that it was all okay.

“Yes, we’re having a great time. I’m looking forward to showing Louis around the city over the next few days once we’ve gotten our business out of the way. I’ve got a few ideas about where I want to take him.”

“Sounds good, you looking forward to it, Lou?” He nodded, smiling softly at her. All of a sudden, a tired looking Doris appeared on the screen.

“Hello Dottie love, how are you?” Louis said, blowing a small kiss to his sister, forgetting Harry was there next to him.

“Achoo, love you,” came the little voice as she curled up against her mother. Harry watched on with a fond look at Louis continued to talk to his sister until she fell asleep. Louis looked a little sad as Jay admitted she’d better go, and waved bye.

“Take care of my boy over there, Harry,” she said with a smile, and Harry nodded.

“Of course, wouldn’t dream of anything less,” he said, laying a hand on Louis’ shoulder, feeling Louis stiffen at his touch. “Nice to meet you, Jay, I’ll let you say bye to Lou.” He stood up and smiled down at Louis before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

“So. He’s a bit gorgeous, isn’t he?”Jay said with a teasing lilt in her voice. “Seems like a very nice man though, love. Give him a chance, please?”

“There’s no point Mum. He doesn’t feel that way, he just sees me as his PA. Anyway, you get Dottie in bed, and I’ll ring you again before we head home. Love you lots.” Louis ended the call and stood up, shrugging on his blazer over his black shirt, heading out to meet Harry. They took a cab together over to the hotel where they’d be interviewing the upcoming new singer, and chatted together throughout the short ride.

“Your little sister is adorable,” Harry said with a smile, shifting in his seat to face Louis. “She seems to love you a lot, although I don’t understand why she calls you achoo?”

Louis flushed red at the nickname his littlest siblings gave him, and Harry laughed. “Um, it’s just when they were toddlers learning to talk, I used to pretend to sneeze whenever they came near and said ‘achoo’ loudly. So, they sort of assumed that was my name, and it stuck. I don’t mind though, they’re great kids and I love them to bits.”

“I can see that,” Harry said, a faraway expression on his face. “I love kids myself. I miss my nephews. I hate that they live so far away and we don’t get proper family time together. Success might be everything to some people, Lou, but sometimes I wonder if the sacrifices have been worth it.” Louis frowned, wondering what Harry meant when they arrived at their destination. They climbed out of the cab together and headed inside.

*****

The interview lasted much of the day, rehashing the same questions, watching a quick photoshoot take place, Harry and Louis even appearing in a few of the interview shots, despite Louis protesting he wasn’t dressed for the occasion at all. They’d ordered room service that night, too tired to go back out into the city to eat, and fell into bed together at 9, early by any standards for both of the men.

Louis was laid on his back, hands linked underneath his head, staring at the ceiling. It had been a strange sort of day. Harry had been quite tactile from the moment they’d woken up, and it had continued throughout the day. He’d even knocked hips with Louis as they stood at the sink together, brushing their teeth before bed, and it had left Louis with a strange feeling, a sort of longing for some sort of intimacy. Louis hadn’t had a boyfriend in a while now. He’d gone clubbing, had some drunken snogs with guys but hadn’t wanted anything to go further, and he craved the touch of another man. Well, one man in particular if he was honest.

He closed his eyes, letting Harry’s deep breaths lull him into a sleep. It felt like only a few hours later when he stirred, being rocked slightly under the light sheet Harry had insisted on draping over them. The room was cool thanks to the working air conditioning unit, but Louis’ skin felt hot. His eyes struggled to open and when he realised why he was moving, he stopped dead, eyes flying open, struggling to adjust to the darkness.

Harry was hard. Very hard. And he seemed to be rutting up against Louis’ backside. Part of Louis wanted to rock back against it, let Harry know he was awake, that he wanted whatever this was Harry was giving him. But he couldn’t. His body was prickling with desire, and he tried to keep his breaths as steady as he could. Slowly, carefully, he craned his head to peer at Harry and from what he could see, the other man was still fast asleep. Maybe, then, it wasn’t an attraction to Louis, rather a natural reaction to a warm body being near Harry’s cock. But God. Louis could feel every inch of it, only separated by the thin cotton on their boxers since either man was too warm to wear anything more on their bottom halves.

Louis decided enough was enough, that he couldn’t bear the proximity anymore and did an exaggerated stretch, swinging his legs around until his feet hit the carpeted floor, and he hurried off into the bathroom, trying to hide his own hard erection. He shut the door, flicking the lock and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid, shuffling his boxers down until his cock sprang free, angry looking and red, dripping with pre-come. He almost couldn’t believe what a small touch from Harry’s body had done to him, but still, he couldn’t ignore this, not now. He wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to stroke slowly, thumbing over the head and collecting the pre-come, letting it aid the glide of his hand.

He started to stroke harder, faster and tried to keep his heavy breaths to a minimum, not wanting Harry to have an inkling of what he was up to. He closed his eyes, letting images of Harry’s body fill his mind as he wanked, biting down hard on his lip as he felt the familiar bubble of orgasm low in his tummy. Thoughts of being trapped underneath Harry’s hard body as he thrust into him flooded his mind, Harry touching his skin, kissing his body, hands roaming everywhere… it was enough to push Louis over the edge, and he came hard over his hand with a low cry, trying not to make a mess, failing to catch the come that was now coating his thighs.

“Fuck-” he whispered as he came down, heart pounding in his chest. He grabbed some toilet paper and quickly wiped up his legs, flushing the evidence down the toilet and washing his hands. He crept back into bed, pleased to see Harry was now facing the other way, and was seemingly still fast asleep. Louis shut his eyes again, praying he’d be able to get to sleep, and that this torturous work trip would soon be over and he could get back to some sense of normality, well away from Harry Styles.

*****

“Oh. My. God.” Louis just stood still, unable to believe this was really happening. He was really stood atop the Empire State Building, looking out at the New York skyline. It was a sunny, clear day and it was just the stuff dreams were made of. He went over to the tall metal buildings, snapping photo after photo on his iPhone, not wanting to forget a single second of what he was seeing, but somehow, the photos just didn’t seem to do it justice.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Harry agreed, staring out at the view himself. He might have seen it several times in his life by now, but it never failed to make him feel humble and small, like he was just a tiny cog in the giant clockwork that was the Earth. Louis was against the railings now, and Harry made a bold decision. He stepped over, standing up close behind Louis and rested his hands on his hips. “Makes me feel quite insignificant, being up here. Like I’m just a tiny part of this world, that really, I don’t matter.”

“You do matter,” Louis said lowly, feeling twitchy with Harry’s hands on him, the memory of what happened last night still fresh in his head. “But yeah, I’ve never seen anything like this. I just never, well, I never thought I’d get somewhere like this. Thank you for giving this opportunity, Harry. I really do love my job, I love working for you, and I’m really grateful you asked me to come on this trip.”

“You’re great at your job Louis, you keep me organised, that’s for sure. I’m glad you wanted to come with me. I’m having a lot of fun with you, Lou.” He squeezed Louis’ hip slightly before he stepped away, reaching for his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s get a photo, send it to your mum and sisters, yeah?” Louis smiled and nodded, letting Harry maneuver him around a bit until they both fitted in the screen. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry pressed their cheeks together, and their grins filled the screen, the New York skyline clear in the background. They both looked happy, and Louis’ heart panged as he realised what a good looking couple they made. Harry quickly sent him the photo, and Louis sent it off to his mum, a small caption attached to make her smile. 

The rest of the day went well. Harry led him around the city, showing off some of the more famous landmarks as well as a few things Louis didn’t really know too much about. They walked up and down Fifth Avenue, Louis marvelling at some of the famous name shops he’d only ever dreamed of seeing, wishing he had the money to buy something, although he stuck to the typically touristy souvenirs, making sure he grabbed a few things for his family while he was at it.

They laughed a lot that day. Harry had a great sense of humour, and dressed down in a pale blue jumper and skinny jeans, you wouldn’t guess he was a powerful editor of a magazine, CEO of the publishing company and Louis’ boss. The relationship between the pair felt entirely natural, and Louis felt entirely at ease, poking fun at Harry, taking silly snapshot after silly snapshot, and soon Louis’ camera roll was filled with him and Harry. They ate dinner at Pizza Hut that night, Louis begging to have an American Pizza Hut despite the fact Harry told him it was no different than having one in the UK. By the end of the meal, Louis realised he was right but refused to admit it to Harry, hating to be in the wrong.

They sat at the hotel bar, far too close on their stools as they talked in the small hours of the morning, startled when they realised they were the last ones left in there, and the staff were waiting for them to vacate to go home and to bed. They giggled and apologised, a little merry from the cocktails they’d been consuming.

“Lou lou…” Harry said as he started pulling his clothes off, standing in the middle of the room in just his underwear. Louis swallowed heavily, trying to not  make his lusty gaze anymore obvious than it probably already was, but he figured Harry was tipsy enough to either not notice or care. Either would be fine. “I wanna cuddle Lou…”

“Erm, I dunno Harry, do you think-” He was cut off as Harry crowded into his space, wrapping his long arms around him, holding Louis close, and Louis could have sworn he heard Harry inhale as he buried his face in his hair. “Okay, um, then I guess we’ll cuddle…” Harry dragged him over to the bed and collapsed down onto it, pulling Louis with him, finally resting his head on Louis’ bare chest.

“Mmm you smell nice Lou,” Harry mumbled, eyes already closed, and Louis was sure Harry would be able to feel his heartbeat pounding under his fingertips. Louis allowed a hand to slip up and card through Harry’s locks, feeling entirely too comfortable with his boss draped over him. The moonlight was streaming in through the open window, the lights from the city below breaking through too but neither thing prevented Harry and Louis falling asleep in each other’s arms.

*****

“I have a surprise for you…” Harry said with a sly grin over the plate of maple-syrup laden pancakes. “But I’m not telling you til tonight. I know we’ve got plans today to go to see the Statue of Liberty and stuff today but keep tonight free, yeah?”

“Okay Haz,” Louis said, sticking his fork into one of Harry’s pancakes and dragging it onto his own plate. “No clues?” Harry shook his head, swallowing down his breakfast. “Fine, I like surprises anyway.” Harry was dressed today in a tatty looking Rolling Stones t-shirt that Louis rather liked as it was figure hugging, and had on his usual skinny jeans. Louis was sort of matching, wearing an Apple rainbow logo t shirt with his jean shorts and Vans, sunglasses hanging from the neckline. 

By the time the late afternoon came around, Louis was exhausted. They’d spent much of the day walking around Manhattan, only taking a cab to go over to the Statue of Liberty, taking lots of photos of each other mocking the pose, and Harry even bought Louis his first fresh pretzel, which Louis munched down keenly. He felt like a true New Yorker in that moment, and couldn’t resist pulling Harry in close for a silly selfie, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue making Harry laugh out loud, throwing his head back as Louis snapped the picture. It was probably Louis’ favourite picture of the trip.

They arrived outside a large sports shop, and Louis frowned. This didn’t seem Harry’s cup of tea at all, and he was confused. Harry hooked his arm through Louis’ and dragged him in. He sat Louis down on a bench and hurried off, promising to be back shortly. Louis sent his mum some of the pictures from the day while he waited for Harry and laughed as Harry came back to him, two bags in his hand now. 

“Pressie time!” Harry said with a huge grin, making his dimple pop. Louis loved that dimple. He extended his arm out, handing Louis a bag, who peered into it. He pulled out a white basketball jersey that looked ever so slightly too big. “I’ve got tickets to a basketball game at Madison Square Garden tonight, and you’re coming with me. Gotta look the part!” Louis laughed, already excited. He loved football, wasn’t too keen on any other sports if he was honest, but the idea of being in a world famous venue like that with Harry was making him excited to get there. “Dinner first, then we’ll head over, I wanna have a shower before we go, anyway.”

Two hours later, and Louis was pumped and ready to go. He’d sat on his phone on top of the bed while Harry got ready reading up on the teams they’d be seeing playing, and got dressed in his new jersey, pleased with how it looked on him. Although it was baggy on his slender frame, it showcased his tattooed arms nicely, and with his hair nicely styled, he didn’t think he looked too bad. His jaw dropped as Harry emerged in a similar white jersey, albeit for a different team. His arms looked amazing, like he could fully support Louis if he were to hold him up against the wall or hold him down into the mattress. Louis licked his lips and tried to bring himself back to reality.

“Alright Lou?” Harry said with a slight smirk, as if he knew what his appearance was doing to Louis. “You look amazing, by the way. I love your tattoos. Wish you showed them off more.” He blushed slightly as he said that, and quickly spun on his heel, turning to grab his own phone and wallet from the main table.

They headed together to the game, and Louis was completely in awe of where he was and what he was doing. All around him were Americans dressed in basketball jerseys, foam fingers hanging from their hands, faces painted in team colours, and chanting and cheering all around the stadium. Their tickets were fairly near the court, so he had a great view of the tall basketball players, making Harry laugh when he realised Louis was ogling the sportsmen from afar.

Neither man particularly followed the sport, so they just cheered along with everyone else, clapping in what they hoped was the right places. Conversation came easily between the pair as they shared a plate of nachos and a huge coke, purchased by Harry in one of the small intervals. Louis blushed as they reached for a snack at the same time, hands brushing together. Louis felt like there had been a slight tension between them since they had laid eyes on each other in the hotel room, but he tried not to think about it, instead losing himself in the buzzing atmosphere of the arena.

It was another break, and Harry and Louis laughed away to the antics on the screen. Couples were being highlighted for the typically American ‘Kiss-Cam’, and they ‘aahhhhed’ along with everyone else, laughing as people flushed bright red when they were singled out. Cheers erupted across the other side of the stadium, and Louis watched with a grin as a young couple, clearly high-schoolers on a date nervously pecked each other, probably for the first time. It was sweet, and the romantic in Louis hoped it all worked out for them.

The next second though, all Louis could hear was the blood rushing through his own ears. Although he knew the stadium was still filled with screams and cheers, it suddenly felt utterly silent as he took in the sight on the screen. He and Harry filled the screen, surrounded by the fuzzy pink border, and the people around them were cheering and clapping for them. Louis swallowed and looked at Harry, who was gazing at him in a strange way, one that Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Fuck it-” Harry suddenly mumbled under his breath, and Louis met Harry’s eyes in confusion. Harry grabbed his cheeks in his big hands and crashed their lips together. Screams rang up around them as they kissed, lips pressing against each other until something clicked in Louis’ brain and he brought his hands up too, starting to move his own mouth against Harry’s. He felt Harry moan as he parted his lips, granting Harry’s tongue entrance, and Louis was gone. Kissing Harry felt like the best thing in the world, and although Louis sensed the camera was no longer on them, he couldn’t bear to part from this kiss. 

It came to a natural conclusion, Louis leaning forward to press a few more soft kisses against Harry’s lips, heart beating quickly inside his chest, his face covered in a light sheen of sweat now from the heat of the moment, and their kiss. Harry pulled back and wiped his lips on the back of his hand, eyes widening almost in realisation of what he’d just done. He stumbled to his feet, mumbling a quick ‘sorry’ to Louis and headed away from him, running up the stairs to the exit, leaving Louis a bit dumbfounded in his seat, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He tried to involve himself in the game again, but couldn’t bring himself to cheer and yell as enthusiastically as he had before. Harry abandoning him had hurt, and he knew Harry must regret it badly to have left him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, stomach swooping when he saw it was a notification from Harry. He swiped open the phone and read the text, informing Louis that he was sorry but he was back at the hotel. Louis pocketed it again and concentrated on the game, snapping some photos for his mum and sisters, trying to cheer along. The game soon ended, and Louis chatted to a few other fans courtside, waiting for the crowds to subside before he even attempted to exit the Garden.

An hour later, he arrived outside their hotel, a lump in his throat at the thought of confronting Harry for kissing him then running away. They weren’t children, yet that’s exactly what Harry had acted like tonight, and rather than upset, Louis felt furious now. He had decided to walk back to the hotel himself, using Google Maps on his phone to get there, and had ignored the messages from Harry asking where he was, saying he was worried that Louis wasn’t back yet. They had just made Louis’ blood boil even more, thinking in his head that Harry had no right to be worried since he was the one who had left Louis stranded alone in a strange city. 

He stepped out of the lift and pulled out his keycard. He closed the room door quietly behind him, and jumped when he stepped into the living area. The room was still shrouded in darkness, and Harry was stood against the floor to ceiling windows, a silhouette in the darkness. He was still dressed in the outfit he’d worn to the game, and Louis stood in silence, wondering what to do. Anger overtook him then, and he stomped off through to the bedroom, ignoring Harry. He sat down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands when he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He stood again and stormed through to the living area, deciding biting his tongue wasn’t doing him any favours.

“What the fuck was that?” he spat out, noticing the slump in Harry’s shoulders against the window. The city looked beautiful lit up at night, headlights of cars weaving through the grid-like streets, the noise of it creeping through the window. “I’m fucking talking to you Harry. This isn’t funny. You can’t just fucking kiss me and run away, what were you thinking? I did nothing wrong and you just left me like I was nothing. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I was humiliated, Harry!”

Louis sucked in a breath, desperately holding back the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall now. Harry still didn’t respond, and Louis headed over, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and spinning him around. He didn’t expect to see Harry’s tear-stained face, lit only by the moonlight.

“I’m sorry-” was all Harry could manage to say, still not looking Louis in the eye. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough, Harry. I don’t know what the hell I did wrong, but you were fucking out of order-”

“I liked it, okay Louis? I liked it, and it’s wrong because I’m your boss and I don’t want to take advantage. I never should’ve kissed you, I’m sorry-”

Louis stood still, in shock at the words that had come from Harry’s mouth, his admission that he’d enjoyed kissing Louis. The rest of it kind of fell away, Louis choosing to only fixate on the words that told him perhaps his crush wasn’t so one-sided after all. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, only silence. It hung heavily between them, Harry still staring at the ground, one bare foot over the other. Louis decided for once in his life to be brave.

“Me too.” Harry looked up then, and locked eyes with Louis. There was a thick tension in the air, Louis could see Harry’s fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of his jersey. “I’ve wanted to kiss you all week Harry. And you can’t be taking advantage, not when I want this as much as you do.” He swallowed, taking another step closer, hearing Harry’s breath hitch as he did so. “Kiss me Harry. Please.”

That was all it took. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ torso and pulled them flush together, his lips seeking out Louis’ own in blind need and desperation. Louis groaned at the feel of Harry’s soft, warm lips against his own again and sought out his tongue, licking along the seam of Harry’s mouth to get him to open for him, wanting and needing more, seeking out what he wanted. 

“Fuck, Louis, wanted you so long-” Harry whispered into Louis’ mouth, hands gripping at the jersey covering his hips now, trying to get up underneath it to touch at his skin. “Can I-” Louis just nodded, pulling Harry down into another kiss, letting Harry take the lead, his tongue roaming all around Louis’ mouth now, taking what he needed.

Harry grabbed the hem of Louis’ top and lifted it up over his head, Louis’ arms going up to help Harry out in taking it off. Harry let it drop to the floor and brought his hands to Louis’ chest, fingertips grazing over the dusting of hair across his torso before laying his palms flat. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry breathed, bending his head to kiss over Louis’ collarbones and the tattooed motto there.

Louis’ trembling fingers pulled at Harry’s top then, and when Harry scooped it off, letting it join Louis’ on the floor, Louis’ fingers nestled in the waistband of Harry’s shorts. Their kiss parted for a moment, and their breaths were the only sounds in the room, bodies just shadows in the darkness.

“Do you- are you sure this is what you want?” Harry questioned, fingers rubbing in circles at the slight love handles at Louis’ hips, stumbling as Louis pulled him by the belt loops of his shorts towards the door of their bedroom.

“Never been more sure Harry. Want you to fuck me, please-” Harry suddenly picked Louis up underneath his thighs, and Louis hurried to wrap his legs around Harry’s slim waist, bringing their foreheads together as Harry walked them into the bedroom, laying Louis down gently before working his fingers at the button of his shorts, sliding them down his legs. Louis almost shied away before Harry pinned him down again with his hands on his hips, bending to kiss his stomach, looking up at him with lusty eyes, full of want for Louis.

“Let me look at you Lou, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Your legs… god. Your thighs are amazing, I just want to touch and kiss every inch of them-” Louis’ shorts landed in a heap on the floor, and he writhed, arching his back as Harry’s tongue trailed a line up from his knee to his hip, and Louis could feel his cock thicken in response under the fabric of his black boxers. Harry continued to do the same to the other thigh, until he bit down, sucking hard on the soft skin of Louis’ inner thigh, determined to leave a mark.

“Oh god, Harry - don’t stop, don’t ever stop-” Louis mumbled, eyes shut, lip bitten between his teeth as pleasure overtook him, and Harry hadn’t even really touched him properly yet. Harry pulled away slowly, licking over the raw skin, admiring the mark he’d left on Louis, and Louis shoved his hands down, clamouring to get Harry in the same state of undress as he was.

Harry stood up at the end of the bed, and slid his shorts down, Louis’ jaw dropped when he realised Harry was now naked in front of him, wearing no underwear at all. His cock was huge and hung low between his legs, hard from how he’d been touching Louis’ body, clearly turned on. 

“Oh god, touch me Harry-” Louis said in a low voice as Harry pulled Louis’ own underwear down, leaving them naked together for the first time. Harry crawled tentatively onto the bed, kissing at Louis’ hips, purposefully avoiding the one place Louis wanted to be touched more than any other. Harry hovered his body over Louis’ and lowered himself slowly, making both men moan as they kissed and their hard cocks finally made contact. It was almost more than Louis could stand, and he bucked his hips, chasing more contact as Harry rolled his hips down again.

Harry reached a tentative hand down and grazed his fingers up against the shaft of Louis’ cock, marvelling at the thickness of it, how badly he wanted to put his mouth around it. He grasped Louis’ cock, sliding his tongue into Louis’ waiting mouth as he began to stroke with a firm hold, loving how right it felt to be like this with Louis at last, giving themselves to each other. Harry couldn’t believe how gorgeous Louis looked underneath him, naked, all soft skin and curves. He’d imagined what laid under Louis’ smart work clothes for months, but the reality was better than anything he could ever have imagined.

Louis’ hands were roaming over Harry’s bare back, fingernails digging in as Harry’s hand worked over his cock. Harry kissed Louis quickly a few times, small pecks of their lips and he drifted downwards, kissing a trail down to Louis’ belly button, pressing kisses into the soft skin of his hips. Before Louis knew it, Harry’s mouth was around his hard cock, tongue circling the head, swallowing down the pre-come bubbling from it as Louis became more turned on.

Harry pulled off slowly, and gazed up at Louis, hot breath making his cock twitch, Harry’s fingers still wrapped around the base. “This okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure this was still okay with Louis, although he was pretty sure it was given how Louis’ body was responding to him. Louis insisted he was fine by the way he grabbed Harry by the hair and moved his head downwards again, mouth opening to swallow Louis’ cock down.

“Do you, um, do you have anything so we can…” Louis trailed off as Harry sucked hungrily at his cock, bobbing his head faster and faster as he sucked, taking Louis down further each time. Harry ignored the question, intent on bringing Louis off with his mouth first before they got any further. Louis’ leg came up and draped over Harry’s back, heel digging in as waves of pleasure spread throughout his body, nearing his orgasm. “Harry, I’m close-”

Harry didn’t pull off as Louis expected, instead he kept licking and sucking, driving Louis insane, pinning him down by the hips, keeping him still as Louis came hard into his mouth. Harry swallowed quickly, wanting to make sure he took every drop of Louis down his throat. Louis started to wriggle away as he became too sensitive, Harry pulling off Louis’ cock with an audible pop.

“Enjoy that?” Harry said, licking his lips to make sure there was no come left on them. Louis threw an arm over his eyes, nodding and panting heavily. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, seeing Harry straddling his thighs, stroking his own cock as he looked down hungrily at Louis’ naked body. “Want to be inside you Lou, can I? Wanna make you feel so good-”

“Fuck yes,” Louis said, already feeling his cock respond the words tumbling from Harry’s mouth. “Do you have stuff?” Harry nodded and hopped off the bed, heading to his bag. He bent over, giving Louis a clear view of his backside and he swallowed back a moan when Harry strutted back towards him, a bottle of lube and box of condoms in his hand. “Erm, how many times do you think I’m gonna let you fuck me exactly?” he said, pointing at the box of condoms in his hand.

“Um, a few?” Harry said with a cheeky smirk, chucking both items on the bed next to Louis. “Gonna open you up then fuck you so good, baby. Can’t believe we’re doing this, wanted this so bad..”

“Me too love,” Louis said, parting his legs as Harry shuffled between them. He handed Harry the bottle of lube, silently telling him it was okay for him to start opening him up. Harry was feeling nervous as he covered his fingers in lube, bringing it down to rub between Louis’ cheeks, ghosting over his entrance, loving the little gasp it drew out of Louis. Harry bent over and kissed him, fingers still rubbing over Louis’ entrance, feeling the muscle flutter under his ministrations. “Come on Harry, please-” Louis begged, not caring how he sounded, just wanting to feel Harry by now.

Harry obliged, pushing his finger against the tight ring of muscle until it slipped inside, Louis clenching down on it as Harry pushed it forwards gently, not wanting to hurt Louis at all. He twisted it, sliding his finger in and out as Louis moaned and groaned on the bed, fingers grabbing at the bedsheet beside him. Harry worked a second and then a third finger in, gazing down, admiring how Louis’ body was stretching around him, sucking his fingers in, cock laying hard against his hip, curved to the left. Louis had tried to touch himself but Harry had batted his hand away, telling Louis he wanted him to come on his cock.

While Harry continued fingering him, Louis opened the box of condoms and pulled one out, tearing at the foil packet with his teeth. Harry gently slid his fingers out of Louis and went to take the condom, Louis holding it away and shaking his head. He sat up slightly and reached for Harry’s cock, making Harry bite back a moan when his fingers finally made contact with the shaft. He rolled the condom down and pushed his face up, inviting Harry in for a kiss before he laid back down, spreading his legs, exposing himself to Harry.

A few thoughts ran through his head as he lay on the mattress, waiting for Harry to penetrate his body. He was about to fuck his boss. He was about to let his boss, the CEO of the company he worked for, have sex with him, let him inside his body. It felt so much but at the same time, Louis wanted it all. Harry lined himself up, rubbing the head of his cock over Louis’ rim and slowly pushed forward, enjoying every second of the sensation of finally being inside Louis’ body. He kept pushing forwards until he bottomed out, hips resting against Louis’ ass. He stayed there for a moment, Louis making grabby hands at him. Harry leant over and kissed Louis deeply, the feel of being wrapped up tight in Louis’ body so much, he was inhaling hard, trying to stave off his orgasm.

“So tight, Lou-” he rumbled low in his chest, Louis’ fingers twisting and tugging at his curls, a slight pain that Harry really loved, especially during sex. He started to roll his hips gently, his hard cock dragging against Louis’ walls, thighs already burning with the exertion of holding himself up. He thrust slowly between Louis’ legs, one hand coming up to clasp Louis’ own on the mattress next to his head. 

“Harder H, need it rough, please fuck me harder-” Harry bowed his head and did exactly as Louis wanted, starting to pound into Louis’ tight body, drawing grunts and moans out of him each time his cock rammed up into his body again. “Christ, so fucking good love-” Louis hitched his legs up, wrapping them around Harry’s sides, pulling Harry deeper inside with heels against Harry’s bare ass. They continued like that for what felt like hours, but was realistically a few minutes. Harry kept slowing down, stopping to passionately kiss Louis when he felt his orgasm was too close, not wanting to come just yet.

“Gonna finish soon,” Harry grunted out as he picked up his rhythm again, Louis wanking himself between their sweaty torsos now. Harry bent and sucked one of Louis’ hard nipples between his lips, running his tongue over the bud, swirling around. “Come for me Lou…” Louis cried Harry’s name as he stroked with a tight fist, running his thumb over the slit which was all he needed to come. His release spurted up his chest, clenching down around Harry’s cock which was being shoved deep inside him as Harry started to come too, pressing their lips together roughly, stubble-laden jaws rubbing together.

Louis pulled Harry back down into a kiss as he tried to slow his breathing, chest heaving, waves of pleasure still pulsating through his veins. Harry slowly slid out of Louis’ body, pulling the condom off carefully and tying it, throwing it in the direction of the bin near his bedside table before flopping back down on the bed next to Louis. They laid awkwardly for a few minutes until Harry opened up an arm.

“Come here, need to cuddle you,” Harry said, and smiled softly as Louis crowded up close to him. Harry reached down and grabbed the light duvet, pulling it up over their bare bodies. He knew both of them could do with a shower, but both were too spent to even consider getting up out of bed. Louis pressed a kiss onto the bare skin of Harry’s chest and Harry ran his fingertips up and down Louis’ spine, hearing his breath slow to a steady rhythm, telling Harry he was falling asleep. Louis’ eyelids fluttered closed and Harry bent down, pressing a kiss into Louis’ hairline before they both fell into a much needed deep sleep, sort of dreading the morning after the night before.

*****

Louis stirred the next morning, disturbed by the slither of sunlight that was creeping its way across his face. He shifted uncomfortably away from it, flinching at the sudden pain in his butt as he moved, and memories from the night before flooded his mind. He closed his eyes, recalling the fact Harry had kissed him then ran away, only to kiss him again when Louis got back to the hotel, then they’d fucked. His boss had fucked him. Shit. What had Louis done?

Louis opened one eye, sliding his gaze over to the other side of the bed and his heart fell at the sight of the empty yet rumpled sheets. That meant Harry had slept next to him, at least for a little while, but now he was gone. Louis felt inexplicably sad at the fact Harry clearly regretted sleeping with him. He climbed out of bed, ignoring the protests his body was making at the sudden movements.

Louis headed over to the closets and pulled out his suitcase, hurrying to grab the things he’d put in the drawers, throwing them haphazardly into the open case now on their bed. Louis pulled on a long-sleeved top, one of Harry’s he realised too late but he zipped up the case, texting his mum to say he was catching an earlier flight and that he’d tell her everything when he got home. He put his sunglasses up high on his head and had just set the suitcase down on the floor when the door to the room flew open.

Harry strolled in but stopped when he saw Louis with a suitcase. Louis stood guiltily, like he’d been caught in the act of running away, and neither man spoke for a moment. Louis ran his eyes up and down Harry’s body, noticing the paperbag in his hand, and flowers in the other. He frowned and stared at the floor, wondering if he’d interpreted it all wrong.

“Um, Lou, you going somewhere?” Harry said, stepping over, looking a bit upset.

“I thought you regretted it. That you’d left me because we had sex. I-” Louis couldn’t carry on because Harry had dropped his things on the table and had wrapped Louis up in a hug. Louis breathed into Harry’s chest, inhaling the now familiar scent of his cologne and let Harry’s hand cup the back of his head.

“Never,” Harry said softly, now tucking two fingers under Louis’ chin, tilting it up until their gazes met. “I don’t regret it Lou, I could never. Do you?” He felt a pang of warmth fill his body as Louis shook his head shyly. Harry reached behind him to grab the flowers and thrust them into Louis’ hands. “Got you these. Headed out early to pick you up something nice for breakfast as a surprise. I, um, well they made me think of you cos they made me smile.”

Louis took them and smelt them softly before kissing Harry’s lips softly, unable to believe he could do that now. “Thank you Harry,” he said, watching as Harry laid a few breakfast items out on the table onto some napkins. Everything looked delicious and he couldn’t believe Harry had actually gone out early to buy him breakfast. He still felt like he was dreaming, but at the same time, if he was, he never wanted to wake up.

They sat opposite each other at the small table and ate as they made small talk, chatting about the sights they were going to see on their last full day in the city. They had an early flight the next morning, and Louis was determined to make the most of their final day together away from the pressure of work, and prying eyes.

“Right, enough of this,” Harry said, wiping at his mouth with the edge of a napkin. “Lou, please stop being shy and awkward. I don’t regret a single thing we did yesterday, except for running away from you. I shouldn’t have done that, but I was overwhelmed. I was so scared you didn’t like me that way, and I didn’t want you to feel pressured because I’m your boss. I like you, Louis. A lot. I want to give this a chance, if that’s what you want too.”

Louis sipped at his tea, made exactly how he liked it, and finally looked at Harry. “I’d like that, too. But I don’t want us to be out at work yet. I don’t want people thinking I’m shagging the boss to get ahead. If this works out, I want it to be for the right reasons. I like you too, Harry. I have for a long time.” With the awkward part over, Harry cleared up while Louis redid his hair and the pair headed out into the city to explore.

A while later, they stood silently together, hands linked between as they stared at the World Trade Center Memorial. Harry had taken his hand as they’d got out of the cab together, and Louis enjoyed the sight of his smaller one cradled in Harry’s. Something felt very right about it. Although they were in the middle of a bustling city, there was a calm silence over the area as the tourists and locals took in the memorial, gazing over the placards, remembering the awful moment all those years ago. Louis felt humbled by the whole thing, and squeezed Harry’s hand. Harry dropped his hold and instead slid his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling his body close, sides now pressed together.

“Quite something, isn’t it?” Harry said softly, stirring Louis from his thoughts.

“Yeah. I remember seeing it on telly all those years ago. It was awful, and it feels slightly odd to be here, standing where so many people lost their lives.” They wandered around, and neither man felt the need to take any pictures, just letting the atmosphere sink in. Louis took Harry’s hand again as they wandered around, and it felt natural, like his belonged in Harry’s. 

They went shopping for the rest of the day. Harry insisted on treating Louis to a few new t-shirts, despite Louis’ initial protests, then they had a lovely walk through Central Park, sharing a few food items from the street vendors, then sitting down at a Starbucks for a coffee. Louis was worn out, unused to being on his feet all day, but he felt content. Harry wrapped his foot around Louis’ ankle under the table, and their linked hands sat on the table top for everyone to see. Louis splashed out on a cab for them to get back to the hotel since he was worn out, and they kissed on the back seat, having missed intimacy all day.

After they’d put their purchases away, Harry slumped down on the bed while Louis headed into the bathroom, desperate for a shower after a sweaty day of walking around. He jumped when the glass door behind him opened, and Harry stepped inside, pressing his chest to Louis’ back, hands on his hips.

“Can I join you? Couldn’t bear the thought of you naked and wet in here without me…” Louis laughed and spun around, pulling the door closed behind Harry and kissing him under the spray, water tumbling down both of their bodies. Louis couldn’t believe how right this all felt. Only 2 days ago, they’d been colleagues exploring New York together. Now, they were lovers sharing a shower together in their hotel room, and Louis loved it. He felt Harry’s cock start to respond to his kisses, and Harry rutted up against his thigh, biting down on Louis’ lip, craving the friction of Louis’ body against himself.

Louis slid a hand down Harry’s wet torso, pinching a nipple as he went past it and carefully wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly. Harry was big, even if he wasn’t fully hard yet and Louis couldn’t believe that had been inside him last night. He wanted it again, and moaned at the thought. Slowly, he sank to his knees and felt Harry’s fingers tangle in his dripping hair, guiding his mouth to where he wanted it the most.

Louis parted his lips and suckled at the head, tasting Harry’s come for the first time. It was sweet yet slightly bitter, and Louis liked it, pulling off to run his head from the tip down to the base, nuzzling against the patch of dark hair nestled there. He brought up a hand and cupped Harry’s balls, rolling them gently as he took him back into his mouth, enjoying the weight and feel of Harry on his tongue, water cascading onto his bare back. Harry was moaning, pulling at Louis’ hair, and Louis loved how Harry was taking control.

“You suck my cock so good Lou, feels so good, can I come in your mouth?” Louis nodded round it, swallowing heavily as Harry’s cock nudged the back of his throat. Harry groaned deeply as his cock slipped quickly into Louis’ throat, and he reached a hand down, loving how he could feel his thick cock in Louis’ mouth, nestled in his throat. Louis pulled off with a cough and gazed up at Harry with bleary eyes. He took him back in again and bobbed his head, sucking hard as he felt Harry start to nudge his hips forward, clearly close to orgasm.

Louis reached a hand down and started wanking himself off now, incredibly turned on by sucking Harry off. Harry started murmuring his name, telling him he was close but Louis didn’t pull off, wanting Harry to finish in his mouth. With a groan, Harry spilled inside Louis’ mouth and he swallowed eagerly as Harry kept pumping hot come into him, water still falling over both of them. Louis gave him a final kiss to the tip, and Harry hauled him to his feet. Despite the fact Louis had had his cock in his mouth seconds ago, Harry pulled him into a deep kiss, swirling his tongue with Louis’.

“Too good at that Lou, god. Love seeing you on your knees for me.” That comment made Louis laugh and he reached for the shower gel, rubbing some between his hands before letting them glide all over Harry’s body, Harry soon doing the same to him. They stepped out together, Harry reaching for two warm towels from the wall-mounted radiator, and gently wrapped one around Louis’ waist, kissing him softly after. 

They snuggled up into bed again a while later, pleased the cleaning staff seemed to have changed the sheets after last night’s escapades. Harry rolled over and his back faced Louis, making Louis feel a bit funny until Harry reached behind him, grabbing Louis’ hand and draping it over his waist. Louis realised Harry wanted to be the little spoon tonight, so different from his powerful and dominating persona at work. He loved that he got to see this soft and gentle side to Harry, and seriously hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he got to be part of this side of Harry’s world.

*****

A week later, they were back in Manchester and Louis had finally gotten over his jet lag. He’d embarrassingly slept in on the first day back and had texted Harry in a panic, apologising for being late. Harry responded, telling him not to worry and that he’d told the office he’d caught a bug from the plane, so he didn’t have to come in. Instead, Harry came round his flat with a takeaway, and the pair had sat on Louis’ ratty old sofa, legs tangled together as they watched some trashy telly. 

Since then, Louis had spent most of his evenings at Harry’s, sleeping over for most of them until he realised he missed his little home, and even then Harry had come home with him. He’d told his mum about how things had gone with Harry, that they were seeing how things went, but Louis knew he’d already made his mind up. Harry was what he wanted, and he only hoped Harry felt the same about him. They still hadn’t said anything about their new relationship at the office, but it was a struggle to keep their hands to themselves.

Harry had pressed Louis up against the door of his office a few times, making sure the blinds were shut as he kissed him hard, pressing their bodies together, teasing them until Louis had to wriggle away, worried he was going to embarrass himself by coming in his boxers. Harry had laughed and sent Louis out with a slap to his backside, Louis sure his reddened cheeks would give the game away. Teasing seemed to be Harry’s thing. He enjoyed whispering filthy things in Louis’ ear, especially when they were in public areas of the building

He’d come up behind Louis when he was in the small kitchen area near Harry’s office, and had lowly and seductively told Louis how he was going to take him apart that night, detailing exactly what he planned to do, and Louis had had to hurry off, wanking off quietly in the toilet, unable to get his erection down, thoughts whirring through his mind, imagining every single filthy thing Harry had told him he was going to do. And luckily enough for Louis, Harry stuck to his word, and Louis had never had so many orgasms in one night. 

“Lou?” Harry had whispered in the dark one night, three weeks into, well, whatever it was they were doing. It showed no signs of slowing down, and Louis knew he was nearing the point of no return when it came to Harry. 

“Mmm?” Louis had returned, still in a sleep addled state. He snuggled up close and groaned as Harry started to roll over, pulling Louis close into his chest again. Louis threw a leg across Harry’s under the covers, and Harry relished the ease at which Louis used his body for warmth and comfort now.

“Lou, I wanna call you my boyfriend. Can I do that? I don’t wanna hide anymore. I’m not worried about what anyone else thinks. I just want us to be together.” Louis blinked his eyes open at Harry’s bold statement, and he swallowed, thinking over his answer. He didn’t want to be judged for having sex with the boss… not just any boss, the boss of the entire company. Once it was out, there was no way out and Louis knew this was a big deal. “I know you’re scared of people judging you. But, well, I just want them to know I’m yours, Lou, and I’m proud of it. This is more than us having good sex, I know it is. Trust me, yeah?”

Louis released a shaky breath and nodded, tilting his head to receive Harry’s kiss. Part of him was still stunned that Harry wanted them to be out, to publicly declare that they were a couple, that Harry actually wanted to be with Louis. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck, hiding the big smile that was now covering his face and he giggled as Harry rolled him onto his back. They had slow, sleepy sex under the covers that night, and Louis woke up feeling nervous, butterflies doing a dance inside his belly. They’d agreed as they fell asleep that they’d arrive at work together.

After Harry had persuaded Louis into eating at least a piece of toast, he pulled up in his personal car parking space, little sign mounted on the wall proclaiming  **CEO: Mr H Styles.** Louis felt a shiver at that, and grinned to himself as Harry walked around the car and took his hand. 

“Ready?” he said, grasping Louis’ hand a bit tighter in reassurance, trying to settle his nerves and calm him down. Louis just nodded and stepped into the lift with Harry, pushing the button for their floor. The lift pinged and Harry bent over, giving Louis a quick peck as the doors opened. Louis’ eyes widened as he realised two of his colleagues were stood there and had witnessed the kiss.

“Morning Becky, morning Craig,” Harry said, not dropping Louis’ hand for a moment. They both greeted the pair with a smile, and Louis allowed Harry to pull him along down the corridor, greeting their other colleagues as if nothing was different. Louis could feel his cheeks burning, and Harry decided desperate times called for desperate measures. He yanked Louis into his office and slammed the door shut. He sat down in his chair and pulled Louis into his lap, into a kiss. Louis murmured and let his eyes shut, kissing back.

“Stop caring so much about what they think,” Harry said, fingers playing at the zip of Louis’ trousers. “The only person you need to worry about is me, and right now, I wanna take care of you.”

“Harry, we’re at work, we can’t-”

“I’m the fucking CEO Lou. I can do what the fuck I like, and right now, I like the idea of fucking you over my desk. Is that okay with you?”

“Fuck yeah,” said Louis in a sudden burst of confidence. He allowed Harry to strip him of everything in his lower half, and when he went to remove his shirt, Harry gripped his wrists, shaking his head.

“Leave it on, looks so good on you,” Harry said, kissing him deeply for a minute while he slid open his top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Louis looked at him, eyebrow cocked and Harry just laughed. “I was hopeful you’d let me fuck you in here some day,” Harry said, coating his fingers. He kept Louis on his lap, legs draped over Harry’s thighs as he made quick work of opening Louis up, holding a hand over Louis’ mouth when he got particularly loud as Harry crooked his fingers, teasing Louis’ prostate with them.

“Fucking get in me Harry,” Louis demanded as he lifted himself up slightly, watching as Harry rolled a condom down his length. Harry lined himself up and Louis sunk down slowly until he was seated in Harry’s lap, Harry deep inside him by now. “Oh my god, you’re so big, christ-” he blurted out, whimpering as Harry’s fingers gripped at his hips, starting to lift him slightly.

Louis took the lead and started to bounce slightly in Harry’s lap, forgetting entirely that they could be walked in on at any moment, losing himself to the feeling, loving that they were having filthy sex in Harry’s office. Louis rode Harry for a bit longer until his thighs ached and suddenly Harry pulled out, shoving Louis off his lap. Louis stood, half-naked and fully hard while Harry ran his eyes up and down his body, sucking a quick love bite into the soft skin of Louis’ neck before turning him around and bending him at the waist until his chest was against the wood of Harry’s desk.

Louis cried out when Harry plunged back inside, bottoming out in one thrust. Harry tugged at his hair until they were looking at each other. “Quiet Lou, or everyone’s gonna know I’m fucking you in here…” Louis whimpered at the thought and bit his lip, hands gripping at the other side of the desk, desperately trying to keep himself up right. His legs were shaking and Harry was relentlessly pounding at him from behind, filling him up perfectly.

“Come in me H, want it, please- need to come-” Louis’ own cock was hard in his own fist now, and he kept stroking as he felt Harry thrust harder, obviously close by now. Louis shut his eyes and cried out as he finally came, trying to catch his come before it went over Harry’s desk or on the floor, but he failed miserably. Harry came with a slam of his cock into Louis’ ass, and Louis swore the desk moved from the force of it. Harry’s body slumped over Louis’ for a second before he got himself together and pulled out, wincing as his cock slipped from Louis’ perfect body.

“Shit, you alright Lou, I didn’t get too rough, did I?” Harry said as he peeled the condom off carefully, throwing it in the bin under his desk. He helped a dazed Louis pull his boxers and trousers up, setting him back down into his lap when they were both decent. “That was too good. Wanted to have sex in here for so long, and I’m glad it was with you.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry softly.

“Me too. But I’d better go do some work,” he said, standing up and looking down at his outfit, checking there weren’t any errant come stains, which luckily, there wasn’t. He kissed Harry and headed out of the door, fiddling with his hair as he did so, throwing Harry a smirk over his shoulder. The rest of the morning passed by quickly, and just after he’d collected a parcel from the reception desk, he sat down at his desk when Becky walked by, smiling at him.

“Um, Becs?” He called, making the woman stop in her tracks. She turned and perched on the edge of Louis’ desk as he finished adding another meeting to Harry’s calendar.

“Everything alright Lou?” she asked kindly, picking at a stray thread at the bottom of her blouse. “If you’re worried about this morning, don’t be. People have known for ages you and Harry are a thing.”

“What?” Louis practically squeaked, feeling himself turn red in the face. “Are you kidding? We’ve been so careful..”

“You have, and you haven’t Lou. You don’t touch each other or kiss or anything, but you don’t have to. It’s how he looks at you, Louis. He can’t take his eyes off you whenever you’re in the room. He’s gone for you, and everyone knows it, and before you say anything, nobody gives a shit. You deserve some happiness, Lou.”

He smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Becs. It’s um, it’s still quite new but I liked him. A lot. I’m hoping he feels the same-”

“I do,” Harry said, coming up behind Louis and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He smiled at Becky as she stood, smoothing out her skirt. He left his hands resting on Louis’ shoulders, relaxing the smaller man. “I’m a little bit taken with him, I’m afraid Becky, can’t help but be obvious.” She smiled and nodded to the pair before wandering off, folder in her arms. “I mean it Lou. I think this could be something special, if you want it to be.”

Louis pushed his chair back then, not caring a group of colleagues had just stepped out of the lift at the bottom of the corridor and were watching him and Harry intently. Louis turned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, stretching up on his tiptoes and kissed Harry’s lips in full sight of everyone, loving how Harry’s settled so easily at his waist.

“I do want, I want that very much.” Louis said, sure he could see the love he felt for Harry now reflected back at him in Harry’s green eyes. “Not planning on letting you go anytime soon.”

“Good, cos I’m kind of yours,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis again, ignoring the whistles and catcalls coming from down the corridor. “Wanna take an early lunch? Perks of dating the boss, you get special privileges…” He winked at Louis who laughed and nodded, taking Harry’s hand and proudly walked down the corridor with his boyfriend, heart fizzing at the thought he might have found his forever in his Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked it, [please consider reblogging the tumblr fic post!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173102246846/tell-me-that-you-want-me-tonight-by-lovelarry10)


End file.
